Our Little Secret
by Rai Lockhart
Summary: “Didn’t you ever wonder…?” she asked, looking up at him. “Ever wonder…?” Harry asked, looking down at her with a puzzled expression on his face. “About us? Did you never feel…?" Hermione looked at the floor, embarrassed ONESHOT H/Hr.


**A/N: Takes place after end of 7th but before epilogue. I've been thinking about this story for a while, and finally decided to write it down. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or names or series or anything. Just the idea. I think.**

It was a rainy afternoon in Godric's Hollow, the place Harry Potter now took up residence. He had been living here for a few years since the battle with Lord Voldemort, and he was quite bored at the moment.

Ginny Weasly, his on-and-off girlfriend since he was about 16, had broken up with him a few weeks ago, claiming that they needed to see other people; because how would they know it was love if they had only gone out with the other person? Harry had tried to point out that both of them HAD dated other people, but it didn't matter to her. She was determined to play with his heart until she was sure that he really loved her like he claimed.

No matter; she'd be back soon enough.

Harry shifted through the mail that had been delivered, and found a creamy white envelope. _'This must be the invitation for their wedding!'_ Harry said brightly, opening the letter addressed to Mr. Harry Potter, embossed in gold ink.

_"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Ronald Weasly and Ms. Hermione Granger."_

The rest of the little card was filled with the time and date, and Hermione had written him a note that was also in the envelope.

"_Harry-_

_I know that Ron hasn't asked you to be his best man yet. He's being incredibly lazy and quite stubborn about this wedding, which is infuriating me! So I've decided to ask you for him, and I know you'll accept. When he asks you, though (WHICH HE BETTER!), tell him yes, as well. I don't think he'd take to it kindly that I asked you for him. He's so stubborn sometimes!_

_Much love,_

_Hermione."_

Harry just laughed at the note. His two best friends were still driving each other crazy, despite their love for each other. But then again, they had always been this way, right? Ever since they had meet all those years ago.

Harry's nostalgia was broken by a loud banging on the door. "Must be Ginny," he murmured. Usually, when she decided that she wanted to get back together, she just came in through the fireplace. But this must have been a special occasion. Maybe she was tired of playing games.

He opened the door to find something he did not expect; Hermione was standing on his doorstep, sobbing. Her whole frame was shaking. "H-Hermione?" he said, still in shock.

"I HATE HIM!" she screamed, throwing herself on Harry. He caught her, and let her cry on his shirt for a little bit. She just kept sobbing, saying that Ron was so infuriating and nothing was ever going to make this right. He held her, and let her vent to him. Slowly, she stopped crying as hard, and she calmed down enough to take a seat and let him shut the door.

"Hermione… What's wrong?" Harry asked as he handed her a cup of hot tea. She just sighed, her eyes still as red and puffy as before, and took a long sip from her cup.

"It's just… he! Ugh…" she said, still frustrated. Harry waited as she took another sip, and then another, and began once again. "We were talking about the wedding, and he said that he didn't want to have two weddings, because that's just ridiculous! How is wanting to have one where I can invite my parents and my muggle friends ridiculous?"

She paused, looking at Harry for an answer. He stared at her for a second, and then realized he was supposed to respond. "Oh… right. Well, I don't know if I'd ever want my muggles friends at my wedding," he said, but then he noticed her piercing glare. "I mean, I didn't have any so I wouldn't even think about that. You, on the other hand… You, obviously have them," he finished quite lamely. But this answer seemed to please Hermione enough that she continued with her rant.

"Of course I have them! I had a life before Hogwarts, and I had friends, believe it or not! I still talk to them and see them, and how will they feel if I have a wedding without inviting them? He's being so inconsiderate and stupid! I can't invite them to a wedding full of wizards and witches!" She began to cry again, and Harry didn't really know what to do.

"It'll, uh, be okay. I'm sure Ron would see the light eventually. It's not like it's a stupid request, after all," Harry consoled her. He always felt so awkward when girls began to cry, unless it was Ginny. With Ginny, he could just kiss her, and it would all be over. With Hermione, he had to try and think this through.

"Sometimes, I just wish Ron was more like you!"

Harry sighed. "You don't mean that, Hermione. You're getting married in a month. You're just a little miffed at him, that's all."

"No!" she shouted as she leapt from her chain. "No, I won't marry him!" Harry stood up, and walked over to her.

"Come on Hermione, come to your senses! He'll understand eventually why you need a double wedding. I mean, I did, and Ron's just a little bit thicker than I am," Harry joked, giving his best friend a hug.

"You're right…" she said.

"Now, Hermione, why are you really here?" Harry asked, backing away from his friend and looking at her. She wouldn't have come to him over something like this, afterall. That was what Ginny was for.

She sighed, and gave Harry a grave smile. "You really aren't as thick as Ron, are you? He really thought our fight was over the weddings…" Harry nodded, waiting for the explanation. "I… I found out that he went to see Lavender Brown the other day, and ended up kissing her. He said that it didn't matter, because he loved me, and he wanted to be sure of it." Her voice was wobbling from the tears and anger that she was pouring into it. "He KISSED her, Harry, and he doesn't think anything is wrong."

Harry stood there, dumbstruck, listening to Hermione's story. They stood, frozen, for a few minutes, and then Harry began to laugh. "He really is an idiot…" He looked over at Hermione, who was still crying, still shaking, and smiled.

He gave her another hug, wrapping his arms around her body and placing his chin on her head. "It's okay, Hermione… He does love you." She cried into his chest, her arms squeezed between his body and hers.

"I… I know… B-but I got so mad, a-a-and he didn't u-underst-stand. I just… I…" Hermione maneuvered his head off of hers, and looked up at him. "Didn't you ever wonder…?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Ever wonder…?" Harry asked, looking down at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"About us? Did you never feel…?" Harry gulped, for two reasons. One, because he was having a conversation with his best friend about liking her, even though she was engaged to his other best friend, and two, because he had felt that way. Once, a long time ago.

Hermione did the unexpected, and leaned up and kissed him. Harry's eyes opened in surprise, and he felt a slight blush run across his face. Her eyes were closed. In that moment, he could see his life, if he loved Hermione and she loved him, played out before his eyes. A big What-if she didn't love Ron or his feelings had stayed.

Seconds later, she pulled away.

Harry stood there, still shocked. "B-but… you're getting MARRIED," Harry said, backing away from her.

Hermione sighed, and looked at the ground. "I know."

"To RON."

"I know."

"In a few WEEKS."

"Look, Harry, I know! But I wondered… And I was so jealous…" Hermione started crying again, and Harry found it hard to stay mad at her when she was like this. He had to give Hermione that; when she made up her mind abut something, she did it. And she had made up her mind to come over here and kiss Harry, even though she loved Ron. Just to see.

"I understand," Harry said, smiling. Hermione looked up at him.

"You... You do?" She looked relieved. "You... you won't tell Ron, right? I know that I did it to make him jealous, but Harry… I love him! I… I just… Him and Lavender, and you were here and I knew that… That it would make me feel better if… If I did something, too."

"It'll be our little secret…" he said. She sighed a breath f relief, and gave him another hug.

"I had always wondered…" she mumbled.

Hours later, after dinner and a good conversation, Hermione left, still using the door. On the way out, Hermione turned, and gave Harry a big smile. "You are a good kisser, Mr. Potter."

Harry's emerald eyes glowed as he gave another laugh. "Go home to Ron, okay? Tell him Hi for me."

"Remember… our little secret," Hermione said, both thrilled and embarrassed of their kiss.

"Our little secret," he agreed as she left and made her way to the street to catch a taxi.

A month later, at the wedding, when Harry gave the obligatory best man speech, he talked about the night Hermione came crying over to his house, raging on about how Ron had done this and that, but he left out the most important part of the night. The part that showed a what-if life, with a what-if romance. He winked at Hermione once the speech was over, and she blushed a bit.

He knew she was thinking of it, too. He knew that she had also imagined the what if's at that moment.

_Our little secret, _he thought. Even after he married Ginny, and both couples had children, it still remained as the one of little events that bound Harry and Hermione together.

It would always and forever be their little secret.

**A/N : I hoped you liked it. H/Hr fluff. It seems like a thing that could happenin that time. I mean, who knows, right? Review! This is my first HP fanfic, like, ever. As I said, I've wanted to write it for a while. This gives me a break from all my Naruto stuff and just let me write. So, er, this is Rai Lockhart, running away all scared like before someone comes and kills her for writing HP stuff.**


End file.
